rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Strategists
Strategists is a 4 vs 4 map in R.U.S.E. 'Overview' Strategists '''is easily the largest avaliable map in Battles and Multiplayer and one of only two maps with an option for eight players or AIs. Overall, Strategists is symetrical in a circle/octagon. With the provided picture above, base 1, 2, 3, and 4 are team two and 1', 2', 3', 4' are team one. In four teams, 1, 2 is a team, 3, 4 is a team, 1' and 2' are a team and finally 3', and 4' are the final team. Each of the bases are flanked by various chokepoints in the form of bridges and most have forests within anti-tank gun ambush range and most of the bases have cities flanking them which are perfect for infantry ambush. These chokepoints make defending your base realtivley easy on this map. Focusing solely on defense is a poor strategy for this map as the enemy will be able to bleed you dry by siezing more supplies then you can. Supplies on this map are abundant and become more closely grouped together as you get closer to the center of the map. Controlling the center of the map is one of the keys to victory as it has a whopping eight supply depots. Effective use of secoonday HQs is very important for keeping you supplied and for building field bases. Countires like Germany, France, and Russia have to build quite a few bases in the field because their slow units will hinder replacing destroyed units. '''Stratagies and Tactics General Tactics Air superioirty can make or break this map. Having a good airforce or good AA coverage is a key to surrvival especially early in the game to protect your supply depots. Long range artillery like the Long Tom, Morser, or Obice 210 can also be deadly on this map. Controlling the center is key, and using AT guns with infantry and concealed AA can make digging you out of the center incredibly tough. Fast nations like Italy and the US are particularly strong on this map due to the speed of their units and the cheapness of their units. Foucs on boxing your enemy in at their base where they will be unable to keep up with your deployment. The slower nations, Germany and France inparticular need to make effective use of secondary HQs, field bases, and airfields to avoid beign left int he dust. 4v4 In 4v4, the two players on the outside (1, 4, 1', 4') should focus on pushing on the outskirsts of the map. If the enemy is not being very aggresive, you might be able to cap thir outlying bases before they can build up effective defenses. As one of the inner bases (2, 3, 2', 3') you should focus on securing the middle for your team. Controlling the center allows you to (ecconomically) dominate the enemy. 2v2v2v2 This is signifcantly harder. One player should probably focus on defense and econemy while another focuses on attacking in a clockwise or counterclockwise fashion around the map. Choosing which nations to play can be very important here. Defense should probably be handled by an adaptive nation like the US or Germany while the attacker can play just about anything other than the French. Category:Maps